1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of children's books in general, and more particularly to children's story books.
2. Description of Related Art
As a way of inducing children to learn to read, persons have created stories about creatures engaged in human endeavors. For example, stories about animals, insects, and even plant life have been created wherein these creatures speak and behave like humans and wherein they engage in human-like activities. Stories of this nature have been found to attract the interest of children, thereby encouraging them to read more often.
In addition to the subject matter of the story, it has been found that illustrations play an important role in attracting a child's interest. Hence, children's story books have been provided with large, colorful pictures illustrating the subject matter or the background thereof.
The prior art has been somewhat successful in creating books which teach children to read. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,963 teaches a book which is sculptured in the shape of a fish or other form, apparently for the purpose of gaining the interest of children. However, it would be desirable to further attract the interest of children in order to even better encourage their learning to read.